


Soon

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer needs Sam's body but that doesn't mean he doesn't find Nick an attractive distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

Lucifer’s smile looks odd stretched across his lips. Maybe it’s because Nick hasn’t smiled in what feels like years or maybe it’s because Lucifer’s smile is so mocking. He stands in front of the mirror, peeling off Nick’s clothes, smile growing wider as he sees the flesh unveiled to him. 

“Very nice,” he mutters. “Not as good a fit as Sam will be but very nice. You’re a handsome man, Nick.” 

Buried somewhere deep inside Lucifer, sharing his body with him, able to see out of his own eyes but not able to control himself Nick mutters, not sure if he should be pleased by the compliment or offended by the fact that after everything Lucifer promised, how special he said Nick was, he still has another man in mind. 

Lucifer laughs, running his hands up Nick’s chest, the parody of a lover. “Now, don’t be jealous,” he admonishes softly, bringing his hands up to comb through Nick’s hair and Nick groans in response. “You can’t contain me, Nick. You’ll die, eventually, if I don’t get to Sam. We need to make him say yes.”

His eyes glint wickedly, an expression on his face that Nick doesn’t think he’d have believed it was possible for him to pull were he not watching Lucifer twist and contort his muscles into it. “And when I’m in Sam then you can have me whenever you want. Sam is handsome. You’ll enjoy us,” he promises and unbidden Nick’s cock hardens at the thought of having Lucifer again in another body, not having to share himself with the archangel who is burning him even as he promises to be kind to him. 

Lucifer looks down and laughs. “I see you’re still in control of some parts,” he says, voice practically a purr, so pleased with himself that he can have that affect over Nick and Nick growls. Lucifer is stripping away the sensible, rational parts of his soul and all that’s left is the beating heart of him and that just wants Lucifer. Nick is all instincts now – love, pain, kill, lust. He wants Lucifer and Lucifer has never been shy about telling Nick how much he wants him too. When they find Sam, when Lucifer wins, then Nick will have not only revenge for the pain he’s suffered but also Lucifer. Lucifer would rule the world and Nick would stand by his side, his for all eternity. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Lucifer asks, hand hovering just over Nick’s straining cock. It’s a thing with angels. They need consent. Lucifer can tell how much Nick wants him, needs him but he won’t touch unless he’s allowed. _Yes_ , he groans, _yes_. Lucifer’s smile lights up his face and the strong, familiar hand wraps around his length, stroking him as Lucifer watches them in the mirror, alternately gasping in pleasure and falling back to let Nick feel everything, at that point looking again like the cat with the cream, all proud of himself for bringing Nick to the brink like this. 

“Soon, Nick,” he promises, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head of Nick’s cock and Nick thrashes, arching and desperate for more of Lucifer’s skilled touch. “Soon everything will be perfect.” He flicks his nail into the slit of his cock, the painful pleasure blinding Nick for a moment and he comes, his body heaving in great gasps of air and Lucifer is laughing again, pure and joyous and delighted.

When finally Nick comes down from his orgasm Lucifer is crouched on the floor, still allowing Nick to watch himself through the mirror and when he is certain he has Nick’s attention he lifts his hand to his mouth, licking it clean of every drop. Nick, buried deep inside again, makes a strangled sound at that.

“Very soon,” Lucifer says and Nick believes him. Lucifer never lies. He told Nick so himself.


End file.
